Sometimes, He Can't Let Go
by In.The.DiNozzone
Summary: Jenny thinks about how sometimes Jethro just can't let go. That's not always a bad thing. Fluffy(sort of), Smut(large time). Jibbs. Oneshot. PwP. Rated M because intimate things. Wasn't beta'd so forgive mistakes.


_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine D: It's a sad fact indeed._

_Jibbs smut, PWP, have fun._

* * *

If there was one thing that Jenny Shepard had learned about Gibbs, it was that sometimes he just couldn't let go.

The more she thought about it, the more it amused her, really. There were so many different levels of this revelation. Whether it is his personal life, or his job, sometimes he just really can't let go.

For years he held on to his first wife and daughter, and that was completely justifiable. When he caught a case that really got to him, he couldn't just let it slide. She could watch for days as he dragged his team through mud, sometimes literally, until he got to the bottom of it. When he finished with that, he went back to some old case that he couldn't release. When it came to even his team, he wouldn't let go. Sometimes, she noticed even when one of his team tried to stray he would let _them_ go, but hold on to something to do with them. She had noticed it when she had returned to DC with Ziva, despite the young woman's attempts, he would not give up Kate's desk. Sometimes the things he couldn't let go of were little things.

One thing he couldn't seem to let go of was her. It wasn't even something he had tried to hide, either. He had flat out admitted that he had missed her, and while he had confused her with his agreements and not argued with her stiff 'no off the job', she could tell that some part of him was still stuck there, with her. This one thing that he wouldn't let go of, she was okay with…

After a few moments of silence basking in a post-coital daze, Jenny finally found the energy to actually move. However, her decision was hindered by heavy, warm weight of an arm keeping her in her spot. She shifted against him, pressing her back against his chest and making a pleased noise as she stretched her arms out in front of her. It seemed as good as her little fidgets and fussing felt to her, her lover didn't seem to agree with the movement, and she found the breath drawn out of her suddenly when his arm tightened around her waist. She looked up, about to protest at how tightly he held her until she realized she couldn't actually tell if he was awake or not.

"Jethro?" She murmured softly, squirming against his tight hold again. The response she got was no more than a grunt noise that told her he was awake, but barely. She rolled her eyes. "Jethro, I'm not a stuffed animal – you're holding me too tight." She huffed softly, reaching up and pushing her tangled hair back. This motion also made him make some unintelligible noise.

"Quit moving around, then." He finally growled against her hair.

She made an annoyed face, twisting slightly to look over her shoulder to see his face. His eyes were closed. "Quit holding me so tight and I won't have to move around so much." She argued, putting her head back down with an irritated sigh. She wasn't sure if he was holding her too tight, or if she had just grown so used to sleeping alone without him that she needed to readjust. She reached up to push her hair back again when her movement caused it to fall across her eyes again.

"Jen." He grunted. "Stop." His arm tightened around her again and he pulled her even closer to him, shifting a bit and slipping his other arm under her pillow, finding one of her hands and squeezing gently. He had been comfortable until she had decided she was going to be a princess about it.

She glared at the wall, finally annoyed with his tight hold on her and she pushed his arm down to her hip, rolling over to face him. Perhaps, she thought, she was just being restless. This almost always happened after they had sex. He would lay there either half asleep or asleep, she could never tell, and she would be wide awake. It wasn't fair. Especially since she couldn't get comfortable now, and he wouldn't let her go. She reached up, softly touching his face and smiling a little. If she couldn't sleep, he wasn't going to either. "No." She finally decided, grinning childishly when he finally opened one eye to look at her. He looked annoyed.

"You gotta get up?" He asked, awake again and irritated by the fact that she clearly wasn't going to let him sleep until she was tired, too.

"No." She stated again, propping her head up on her hand and moving the other to rest against his shoulder, pushing herself back just slightly so she could see his face better since he insisted on holding her as close as he was.

"Sleep." He demanded, closing his eyes again.

"No." Came her argument once again.

He opened both eyes this time, glaring at her. Was she really going to be like this right now? Of all the times she could be childish and playful it had to be when he wanted some just-after-sex sleep? Of course. It was Jen. He drew in a deep breath, letting out an annoyed sigh before he finally moved, slipping both arms around her waist and pulling her close, rolling over so he was on top of her. "What'll make you stop moving?" He asked, nudging her thighs apart and laying against her, pinning her down so she really couldn't move.

She squeaked, squirming a little when she was suddenly looking up at him. She gave him a cheeky grin, moving her hands up his arms and resting them against his shoulders. "Well, I don't think this will." She purred, her voice suddenly a bit more husky than it had been moments ago.

"Jesus, Jen. Again?" He asked, resting half of his weight on her and moving his hands up her sides. He couldn't really blame her. He had missed her too, even if he wouldn't admit it out loud a second time.

She felt a blush skate across her cheeks. "Like you're going to deny you want it too?" She snorted, moving under him and curling her legs around his thighs. Her gaze dropped to his mouth briefly and then back up to his eyes.

He caught the brief flick of her gaze and the corner of his mouth twitched up in a smirk. Of course he wouldn't deny it, he was here, wasn't he? Without another word he leaned down, pressing a warm kiss to her throat as his hand began to move down her side to her hip. He slowly brushed his fingers over her thigh, gripping her gently and forcing her leg against the bed. He slowly kissed up her neck, nipping softly just behind her ear as his hand trailed back up her thigh, his fingertips brushing intimately close to her. He felt her muscles jump under the light touch and he smirked, leaning up to watch her as his fingers found her warm sex. He enjoyed watching her as she let herself go, let herself get lost in her own desire for him. He knew he didn't need to do this, she was probably still warmed up from their antics less than an hour ago, but he enjoyed the little sounds he could draw out of her mouth. The quiet sighs, the soft groans of pleasure. Sounds that he liked to smugly believe she only ever made for him. For a few moments he teased her most sensitive nerve, getting her worked up enough that she was distracted just long enough for him to slip two fingers into her and make her gasp for breath. He felt her nails dig into his shoulders, her body move up against his as her muscles squeezed around his fingers. Slowly, he lowered his mouth to hers, capturing her lips in a slow, deep and rather intense kiss as he slowly took her with his fingers.

She tilted her head back ash he kissed her, and she bucked her hips up just slightly, breathing his name against his lips. He could get her so far with so little effort, and sometimes it was just infuriating. But right now, she was glad for it. For him. She moved her arms around him, pulling him close and kissing him hungrily as he continued to touch her. But damn it, it wasn't enough. "Jethro." She murmured softly, dropping her head back against the pillow and looking up at him. She felt drunk. "Please?" She knew he would understand what she was asking for without her having to say more than his name.

He pulled back a bit to watch her as she said his name again, and at her soft request he nodded. It hadn't exactly taken him long to be ready for her again, anyway. He slowly pulled his hand away, making a pleased sound as he moved his hand over her thigh, pressing her leg into the bed firmly as he leaned down to kiss over her neck again. He shifted his hips, easily slipping into her and letting out a strained groan as he pushed his way deep into her body. He made a quiet noise when he felt her nails dig into his back. "Jenny." He groaned softly, bucking his hips when she clawed him a little harder. He kept one hand firmly on her hip, moving his free hand up through her long red hair. He tugged gently, tilting her head back and meeting her gaze. The expression she wore was enough to drive him. She looked intoxicated. He held her gaze for just a few moments before he finally began to move, his motions slow and deliberate.

She looked up at him, clawing at him anxiously, trying not to squirm against him. It was torture, looking up at him as he just stayed still. She couldn't express her relief when he began to move in her. She closed her eyes, arching against him and mewling softly. It occurred to her suddenly that she wasn't going to last long. He moved slowly, it was so controlled, and he was hitting her in all the right places. She moaned a little louder, catching her bottom lip and biting down to try and distract herself. "Jethro!" She gasped softly, raking her nails over his back and moving her hips to meet his torturously slow thrusts.

Watching her was probably enough to drive him mad, but he couldn't get enough. It was the one time she looked vulnerable and she let him all in. It wasn't until she was crying for him and nearly begging that he gave her what she wanted. He dropped his forehead to her shoulder, pressing searing kisses along her chest as he began to take her faster, his movements still controlled. He untangled his hand from her long red hair, moving it up and grasping the headboard tightly, using it to pull himself deeper into her. His own control was beginning to slip, but he could feel hers slipping faster. He moved, catching her lips in a rough, heated kiss as he began to take her with erratic thrusts.

She gasped, surprised by the kiss but thankful for it at the same time, as it quieted the cries she feared would be incredibly loud if he hadn't. She clawed his back, meeting every thrust anxiously, moving her arms tightly around him and pulling him closer. "God – Jethro, don't stop!" She hissed softly against his lips, tightening her leg around his thigh and moving one hand up to hold onto his arm as he held the headboard. "Ah- Yes! Jethro!" She cried softly, completely losing herself in him. She was on the sharp edge, but she couldn't quite make it over.

He couldn't help the loud groan that escaped his lips at her cries. He loved the way she sounded when she was so close to losing it. "Let go." He grunted softly, panting with each quick thrust. He could feel her tightening around him, forcing him to work harder. He shifted just slightly, taking her even deeper- if that were possible- until he felt her tense up at his harsh demand. He took the moment to bury his face against her neck and shoulder, listening to her as he pushed her over.

She arched up, raking her nails roughly down his back, fearing if she didn't hold onto him he would slip away from her. When she heard his rough words, she couldn't help herself. She arched against him, letting her head fall back as she cried out, loudly letting him know exactly what he made her feel as her orgasm crashed through her, making her feel dizzy and hot.

His movements grew more erratic as she lost herself in him and he buried his face in her hair, getting a few more strained movements out before he stiffened over her and growled his own release, the sound quieted and muffled by her hair and her skin. He grunted her name softly, collapsing over her and pressing lazy kisses over her neck and along her jaw. This moment was his favorite; when she was beneath him, spent and dazed. He loved that he could do this to her. After a moment, he shifted as if he was about to move off of her.

She reached up, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "No, don't." She gasped softly, squeezing him. "Stay." She murmured breathlessly against his temple, "Don't move. I want you to stay right there."

He smirked and looked up at her, pressing a kiss to her cheek, his hand dropping from the headboard. He moved his hand up, brushing her damp hair from her forehead and looking down at her. "Don't wanna crush you." He murmured, slipping his hand from her hip to under her back and keeping her close. He put his face against her neck again, keeping her close and taking a moment just to catch his breath. He finally relaxed against her, pulling her close suddenly and rolling over so that she was on top of him.

She gasped, surprised by the movement and looking even more surprised when she realized she was suddenly looking down at him. She laughed softly, "I guess that works, too." She purred, leaning down and pressing a soft, lazy kiss to his lips. She pulled back a moment later, slipping her arms around his neck and resting her head down on his chest. She made a quiet, pleased noise when she felt his arms around her again, holding onto her tightly as he had been before. But this time she wasn't bothered by how tightly he held her. She was comfortable right here. "Jethro?" She murmured against his chest.

"Mmn?" He grunted incoherently, already starting to fall asleep under her.

"Don't let me go." She finally said after a moment of silence, nuzzling against his chest and lazily stroking the back of his neck. She laughed softly when she barely got an affirmative noise from him at her statement.

Of all the things he couldn't let go of, she was glad he wouldn't let go of her.

Figuratively and literally.

* * *

_Author Note: I wrote this with inspiration I found in my lovely dear lover (headslapdiva). Because I love her more than anything, and I'm sappy, and I'm not gonna let her go._

_-Shann_


End file.
